Lucy and Lark Heartphilla
by jang715
Summary: My take on what would happen if Layla Heartphilla stayed alive. What does K mean? No swears. My first fanfic. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My take on what would have happened if Layla didn't die. Most of the canon characters are there, but some join in different scenarios.  
(SPOILERS IN THIS)  
Lucy has a younger sister by one year, Larkspur (Lark)  
Lucy and Lark are rich, since Jude is nice and they didn't run away (They don't use their money too much, they want to be independent)  
They both are powerful (Not Gildarts and Erza, but just below Natsu and Grey), since Layla taught Lucy, and Lark had every teacher she needed.  
OC's are accepted, I can add them in for you because I am nice!


	2. Appeal, drama, and Salamander-Sama!

My take on what would have happened if Layla didn't die. Most of the canon characters are there, but some join in different scenarios.  
(SPOILERS IN THIS)  
Lucy has a younger sister by one year, Larkspur (Lark)  
Lucy and Lark are rich, since Jude is nice and they didn't run away (They don't use their money too much, they want to be independent)  
They both are powerful (Not Gildarts and Erza, but just below Natsu and Grey), since Layla taught Lucy, and Lark had every teacher she needed.  
OC's are accepted, I can add them in for you because I am nice!

Me: Sparkle! Natsu: What was that for?  
Me: Dunno.  
Everyone else:sweatdrop  
Lucy: anyway...  
Erza: Read and Review!  
Me: I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! Erza: Do you have a problem?  
Me: no... O_O

"What do you mean, there's only one magic store in town?!" Lucy exclaimed. Lark smiled gently. Since she used caster magic, she needed no magic items, but she sympathized with her distraught sister. She giggled when the man tried to sell her the ClotheS card. They had it. It was seriously dangling from her hip! Even if it wasn't, her clothes would show she was well off enough to already have this interesting spell.

She wore a white spaghetti top with a blue bow on one strap. Her black leggings were held up with two crisscrossing brown belts with simple metal studs rimming it. Her dark blonde hair was swept back into a messy braid. Lucy wore a aquamarine dress and black pants. Her wide brown belt held her keys. Her hair was held back with a jeweled headband.

"I'm looking for powerful gate keys" Lucy said, turning away. I smiled. Even though Lucy was the heiress to the massive Heartphilla fortune, she still retained a certain level of independence. She insisted on earning her keys through hard work. That was something I admired her for. "Gate keys, huh? That's a unusual request" The man said thoughtfully. Lucy perked up. "That's the Nicola, white doggy!" She cheered. I sweatdropped. No way did she just call Canis Minor white doggy. I only had one key, Holorigium. In case of a emergency, I would have him to fall back upon. I thought of getting a Nicola. I'd love a pet. I watched Lucy sit on top of the counter. Um...

Lucy huffed angrily, storming over the pier, me following behind. I heard her mutter things like "jewels,'' "man" and "appeal." We were nearly knocked over by a huge gaggle of girls screaming "Salamander-sama!" We looked at each other is disbelief, and then hurried to catch up with the girls running to meet the famous fire mage.

Sucky chapter, Im sorry, don't kill me!


	3. Natsu!

Me: I'm back from taking Natsu to the hospital. Wendy said he'll be alright.  
Bixlow: Yeah baby!  
Dolls: yeah, yeah!  
Me: When did you get here?  
Bixlow: I came for the ride!  
Dolls: Ride, Ride  
Me: I don't own Fairy tail. Mashima-sensi does. If I did Fro would be mine.  
Me: Why am I calling Hiro-sama different things every time? Why is Bixlow here? Why does everything I'm asking start with why?  
Bixlow: Crazy cosplayer freak  
Doll: Freak, Fre-  
Me: SHUT UP! Read and review...BIXLOW IF YOU SAY COSPLAYER ONCE MORE I SWEAR I WILL...Ahem.

"Who are you?" pinkette asked Salamander. He looked shocked, but quickly regained composure. He smiled. "Would it ring a bell if I said I'm Salamander?" He asked. He was already gone. The girls looked ready to kill, had Lucy and I not stepped in. "Hey!" I yelled. "I know him! He got a little lost, and thought his friend Igno ("Igneel" said pinkerella.) "Whatever" I muttered, then raise my voice more. "Igneel is his best friend, so he was obviously disappointed that he wasn't here! All right?" The anger simmered down, and freak 1 (Salamander), grinned. He handed pink boy his signature, and sauntered away on a carpet of flames. He yelled "I'm having a party! Each of you are invited!"  
I listened, amused, as Natsu-san and Happy (No WAY am I calling a cat -san) devoured their meal we treated them to like they had never eaten before. I luckily had chosen the seat next to them, so I was saved from a lot of the flying food. Lucy grimaced as food splashed on to her head. She began explaining about the ring, but I've heard it. Instead I looked curiously at the two who had busted through the girls like a dragon on a rampage. Natsu-san had spiky pink hair and a scaly scarf. He wore a open blue shirt, and baggy leggings. The kitty was blue, and in my opinion, cute. He munched on fish. I tuned back into the conversation.

Lucy was gushing about "the guild she wanted to join so much." Fairy Tail. Duh. It was our one ambition. Our one dream. I realized something. "Weren't you looking for someone?" I asked. "Aye" said Happy. Igneel, the salamander! Natsu shrugged."He didn't look like one to me." Lucy sweatdropped. "What type of dude looks like a salamander? Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head. "Igneel is a real dragon." We had different reactions to that. Lucy went "EEEEHHH?" I yelled "COOL!" And jumped up. "There's no way something like that would be in town, right?" Lucy squeaked. They looked shocked. I giggled at their dumbstruck expressions. We both smiled, and Lucy placed her money on the table. "Enjoy your meal" Lucy called, and we walked to the exit. I glanced back, and nearly laughed out loud. They were bowing down, and saying "Thank you for the food! How do we repay you?" I went and whispered in their ear. They grinned goofily, handed Lucy the Salamander autograph (which she clearly didn't want) and ran off.

"Aw, Fairy Tail's in trouble again?" Lucy giggled, turning a page of her Weekly Sorcerer. "They cause so much trouble!"  
"I agree." I said.  
"Lark, what did you tell them to stop bowing?"  
I grinned. "Told them that if they should go jump off a cliff and film it."  
"Larks! They could get hurt!"  
"Kidding. Said we wanted the autograph.  
"Not any better."  
I giggled. "Larks? Don't you think Mirajane is awesome?" I grinned sheepishly. "I prefer Titania Erza. She is a amazing role model. If we get into Fairy Tail, maybe we will get to meet her..."

"Ah, so you wish to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked, popping out from beneath a bush. Lucy screamed. "Salamander!" Startled, I bopped him on the head. "OW!" He muttered, rubbing his head. "What do you want?" I asked him accusingly. He smiled. "I wished to invite the lovely ladies to my party "What does a freak want with me at his party?" He paled. "I'm a freak?'' "The greatest." He shook his head. "You wish to join Fairy Tail, do you not? Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" Lucy gasped. I however, was still angry. "And why, may I ask, were you hiding in a bush listening to our conversation?" He glared at me. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail or not? If so, come to my party and say nothing about the charm'' Lucy grabbed my arm, and I saw the pleading look my older sister gave me. I hesitated. Fairy Tail was my ambition, but to Lucy it was more. I couldn't make her lose the chance, no matter how creepy the dude was. "Fine" I sighed. He smiled. "I'll get you into Fairy Tail " he said. He flew away. Lucy grinned. I couldn't help but smile. "We're gonna join Fairy Tail!" Lucy and I cheered.

"Well ladies" Freak said. "You look lovely beyond compare!" I had to admit, Lucy decked up. She wore a a long silver dress with the top covered with tiny glass and diamond beads and white gloves with a diamond bracelet. Her hair was elegantly twisted up, and she had a tiara of crystal. I really didn't go through such pains as Lucy, so I opted for a more simple look. I wore black heels, and a purple party dress with a orange bow on the side. My hair was lose. I was thinking of a aquamarine dress fastened on the top right side with a jewel, but it was too long. "Here" Freak said. "Savor the jewels of wine as the float into your mouth." I glared. FREAK. I have to bear it I thought. I must bear it for Lucy! I suddenly realized something. The bubbles were faintly pulsing with magic. I smelt tangerines; the smell of sleep magic. I shut my mouth, and pushed them aside. At the same time, Lucy stood up. I yelled "WE WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLS, FREAK" but Salamander grinned cruelly. A curtain was pushed back, and a bunch of mean looking thugs appeared. Draped on their shoulders were girls. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at Salamander, who flicked his hand, and made a whip of fire snap the keys out of Lucy's hand. "Welcome to my slave ship...girls"

Me: Oooh, cliffhanger. Just to let you know, you will see some serious strength from the two sisters.  
Natsu: Will I come in?  
Me: Yea, but you don't have such a big part.  
Natsu: Why?  
Me: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro-sama Mashima If I did Lucy would be strong. Read and Review!  
Natsu: YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY QUESTION!  
Me: Bye!  
Natsu: HEY!


End file.
